Mother
by StuartPottymouth
Summary: Stuart thinks over his life and the incidents he has had with his mother. Heavily based on the Pink Floyd song Mother


Stuart Pot remembered through his life the one person who stood my him, made sure he was safe and warm. His mother, Rachel Pot, showed herself to be the opposite to her son and husband. She was an intelligent woman who was a nurse and answered every little question the boy had to ask. Stuart never could remember all the questions he had asked her while he sat with a cigarette in his hand, in front of Kong Studios.

 _The boy was around six, short with brown hair with matching eyes. His eyes were already glued to the television like a child could easily become addicted to. His mother was a few feet away, making dinner while his father was out at work. Stuart never really understood what was happening when the talk of war came into the conversation on the News, but he knew it wasn't a good thing. Death, guns, bombs. He knew something was not going to be good so looked over at her in question.  
"Will they do that to us?" His voice was full of fear over what she might have said, even though she seemed to be questioning what he meant by that. "Kill us, mummy. I... I don't wanna lose you or daddy or anyone."  
Rachel watched as the boy started to cry, walking over towards him to hold him close. "I wouldn't let anyone kill us, Stuart. Never"_

The blue haired male sighed, shaking his head in remembrance of what had happened all those years ago. Just from that memory alone he knew he should have tried to spend more time with her, but he knew she could be a tricky lady. He knew how she was and really he didn't need her making sure everything was alright. She was way too protective of him he felt.

 _"Mum, should I try to make a change?" Stuart asked who went by Stu-Pot, now being eleven years old with his hair now a shade of blue. Falling out of a tree to get blue hair wasn't really something Stuart planned for, at first he thought he had gotten superpowers from it, but sadly that wasn't the fact.  
"That might not be the best idea for someone with your hair colour" She sighed, watching the boy look over at her in question. His blue hair couldn't be changed. Stuart had too many allergies and some of those things were in the dye. He couldn't be normal anymore. He was now a freak who no one would have wanted to be around, other then his handful of friends who stuck by him.  
"Why not? I could become the prime minister, mum. I could help and save lives-"  
"The government doesn't save lives Stuart. Only makes them worse." Stuart looked shocked at his mother's outburst. He hadn't experienced that often so looked down towards the ground.  
"Mum, why shouldn't we trust the government?"_

2D flicked off the last of his cigarette and headed inside, rubbing his forehead. Why was it so difficult for his mother to just let him dream back then, he wondered to himself. Thinking about the life he could have had before feeling his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't even want to threaten looking down at it because he knew his luck. He would think about the woman and then she would call. Stuart felt like he was in a perfectly good relationship right now with his girlfriend and he knew his mother would shoot it down like she always had. He would never admit that so far his mother had been right about his girlfriends to date.

 _"I think I love her." The male mumbled as his mother looked at him in shock. The blue haired male met this girl at his job at Uncle Norms. She originally tried to steal from the shop, but she came back after she was caught. That started his and her relationship, it had only been a month so far and he thought he loved her.  
"What? The girl who stole from the store? How can you trust someone who would steal? She would cheat on you in a heartbeat." Rachel harshly commented about the relationship which caused Stuart to stare at her in shock.  
"Paula? She would never steal from me. Anyway, we've already talked about renting an apartment and moving in together." The male frowned, crossing his arms while glaring at his mother. Questioning what Paula had done to her as he watched his mother's face turn dark.  
"Really? Well watch that fail. I promise you, two months. She'll cheat on you in no time."_

Stuart let out a shiver as he remembered his mother's final words about Paula Cracker. After that incident they stopped talking until Paula did cheat on Stuart with one of his best mates, Murdoc Niccals. That night Stuart had ran away back to his parents with Russel Hobbs not too far away from him. Russel was probably the only person who was on his side back then.  
When they had gotten back to Kong Studios, Paula had left and that was the last time Stuart had seen her.  
Feeling his phone still vibrate he let out a sigh. He thought it would just be better off to not tell her for now as he lifted up the phone to answer it.

"'Ello mum."


End file.
